


Gen

by Elysses



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Love, M/M, Sacrifice
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Summary: Charles nghiên cứu về gen, Erik là người có bộ gen khác người.





	Gen

**Author's Note:**

> Nên nghe bài hát "Run to you" do Lea Michele trình bày.
> 
> Điểm sinh học không cao, hơn nữa mình không học sinh học được 5 năm rồi. Lý luận về gen trong đây hoàn toàn sai trái, xin đừng tin tưởng :((

Tôi là tiến sĩ khoa học về gien, lần đầu tôi gặp gỡ “người” ấy là tại phòng thí nghiệm của chính phủ.

Gã có dáng người cao, săn chắc, mái tóc nâu mềm vuốt cao, gương mặt góc cạnh, nam tính, đôi mắt sắt tựa như chim ưng và đôi môi nhấp nháy những lời khó nghe.

Ấn tượng đầu tiên của tôi về gã là tồi tệ, một gã xấc láo, với cái nhìn thách thức và khinh khi cuộc đời.

Có vẻ gã cũng chẳng thích tôi cho lắm, nhưng vì công việc chúng tôi vẫn phải ở cạnh nhau.

Tôi đã có kết quả kiểm tra gen của gã và kết luận rằng: Gã là kẻ mạnh nhất loài người là do tổ hợp gen của gã bị lỗi. Thông thường con người chỉ có hai mươi ba cặp nhiễm sắc thể, nhưng gã có tận bốn mươi sáu cặp nhiễm sắc thể, khiến gã trở thành một kẻ mang sức mạnh đáng kinh ngạc, nhưng vẫn không thay đổi bản tính khó ưa của mình.

Gã vẫn là kẻ khó ưa khi bảo tôi là đồ lùn, chỉ trích bất cứ điều gì tôi nói, xấc láo với những công trình nghiên cứu mà các thế hệ trước để lại. Tôi ghét gã cực kỳ và chắc hẳn ai ở viện nghiên cứu này cũng cùng suy nghĩ ấy.

Gã phải đối diện với cường độ cao huấn luyện do Chính phủ đưa ra. Nhưng cá nhân tôi nhận thấy bài tập huấn luyện này chẳng khác gì một bài tập tra tấn thể xác lẫn tinh thần. Nó không giúp cải tạo gen của gã ta, không giúp chúng tôi có thêm một người đột biến như vậy, chẳng có gì khác ngoài sự tra tấn đẫm máu. Tôi đứng ngoài cửa kính cường lực, nhìn những viên đạn bắn liên thanh từ những khẩu súng máy mà tôi không bao giờ biết tên chĩa về phía gã. Tôi nhìn gã đau đớn, gục ngã, rồi bộ gen diệu kỳ lại giúp những vết thương hồi phục, gã lại đứng lên rồi ngã xuống. Tôi nhìn họ đốt cháy gã, rồi lại đóng băng gã. Nỗi đau ấy.. với kẻ không chính thức trải nghiệm cũng hiểu rõ là đau đớn đến nhường nào, vậy mà gã vẫn đứng lên, với ánh mắt rực sáng. Lần đầu, tôi thấy gã thật vĩ đại, không rõ là do bộ gen kỳ diệu hay do chính gã nữa.

Tôi thuộc viện nghiên cứu mã gen, được cấp phép tham gia nghiên cứu về gã, nhưng với tuổi đời non trẻ và không có bối cảnh gì, nên lời tôi nói chưa bao giờ thật sự có tác dụng. Hơn nữa, việc được tham gia nghiên cứu bộ gen với bốn mươi sáu nhiễm sắc thể luôn là mơ ước của bất kỳ ai học về gen. Có thể nói, nỗi đau của gã và đam mê của tôi chưa bao giờ nằm thuận nhau trên một trục toạ độ.

Nhưng những giờ sau cái khoá huấn luyện tàn khốc ấy, khi mọi người tránh xa gã vì những lời nói xấc láo, khinh khi ấy, gã ngồi một mình trong phòng ăn, ánh mắt xa xăm, đôi môi mím chặt. Có lẽ, giây phút ấy mới hiếm hoi làm sao, khi mà tôi thấy gã thật là một tuyệt tác đẹp đẽ, và tôi ngồi xuống đối diện gã. Gã giật mình, nhếch môi và lại bắt đầu bằng cái chất giọng khó ưa:

“Ồ, nhà nghiên cứu về cái mã quái quỷ gì ấy, ngài lại định nghiên cứu gì về tôi à? Đáng tiếc hết giờ làm việc rồi”

“Im đê, tôi chỉ thấy là..” - Tôi vò đầu - “Chắc hẳn là do tôi vừa cụng đầu mới ngồi đây”

“Rõ ràng là vậy hoặc theo lời cậu thì gen của cậu thoái hoá rồi, mới ngồi ở cái chỗ mà mọi người đều muốn tránh xa, như thể cái chỗ này bị dịch bệnh vậy”

Tôi chìa tay đưa cho gã một lon nước ngọt vừa mua ở máy bán hàng tự động.

“Chắc chắn do tôi vừa cụng đầu khi mua nước. Cho nên lon này cho anh, tôi không muốn dính vào cái máy xui xẻo ấy nữa”

“Định truyền cái ngu của cậu cho tôi đấy à?”

“Anh có thể không uống!!”

Tuy gã nhếch môi trào phúng tôi, nhưng tay gã cũng nhanh chóng khui lon nước. Tiếng nước ngọt trôi qua cổ họng gã, khiến giọng nói gã mềm hơn rất nhiều.

“Cảm ơn”

“Hừ, tôi tưởng anh còn không biết trên đời có chữ đó đấy” - Tôi vặn vẹo gã.

“Này, dù tôi có cái quái gì với bộ gen của mình, thì tôi cũng vẫn là người đó nhé, tiến sĩ khoa học về gen”

“Ồ, cảm ơn anh còn nhớ và nói chính xác về chức vụ của tôi, sau mấy trăm lần nói sai.”

“Bước tiến lớn chứ hả?” - Gã nhếch mép rồi uống thêm vài ngụm nước.

“Có lẽ gen của anh được cải thiện rồi đó!”

“Chắc do lon nước này?” - Gã lắc lắc lon nước.

“Ai mà biết được?!”

****  
Sau một thời gian, khi gã đã hứng chịu xong mấy đợt tra tấn trong một ngày dài ấy, tôi lại hay cho gã vài lon nước, rồi tôi đổi lại cho gã hẳn cả phần cơm (vì tôi phát hiện ra nhà bếp cắt xén phần ăn của gã, thậm chí còn cho thịt ôi vào, mà tôi thì có người quen trong nhà bếp)

Tôi nhìn gã ăn ngấu nghiến cơm phần, chỉ có cơm trắng, ít thịt vụn và vài thìa rau - tôi bị nhà bếp phát hiện ăn gấp đôi bình thường, nên chất lượng phần cơm giảm đi thấy rõ - tôi buộc miệng:

“Anh thấy đáng hay không?”

“Hửm? Ý cậu là sao?” - Gã chùi mép bằng tay áo mình, đôi mắt vẫn nhìn vào phần cơm y hệt của tôi.

“Ý tôi là cuộc sống như thế này. Chịu đựng, hồi phục, chịu đựng, rồi lại hồi phục” - Tôi nhìn cánh tay gã chằng chịt vết thương - những vết thương không kịp hồi phục sau đợt huấn luyện vừa rồi - và tôi bằng cái suy nghĩ quái quỷ gì đó, đẩy phần cơm về phía gã.

“Cậu biết không? Ít ra là có cơm ăn” - Gã ăn luôn cả phần của tôi, không chút ngại ngùng.

“Đáng không?” - Tôi chống cằm nhìn gã qua cái bàn ăn, ánh chiều nhẹ buông trên vai.

“Ít ra vẫn sống. Nếu họ không đưa tôi ra khỏi đống phóng xạ đó, chắc hẳn tôi chết rồi” - Tôi nhìn ánh mắt gã thấm đầy ánh chiều, lung linh, dịu nhẹ, đẹp tuyệt vời.

“Sống.. quan trọng như thế? Kể cả khi nó khiến anh đau khổ đến thế này?” - tôi vươn tay chạm vào vết sẹo kéo dài từ tay đến tận trái tim gã - một người bên quân đội đã cố dùng cưa máy cắt gã làm đôi.

“Đủ rồi!!! Cậu sẽ không bao giờ hiểu!!! Một kẻ sống sung sướng như cậu đâu bao giờ hiểu cuộc sống của những kẻ như tôi? Tốt nhất, chúng ta không nên gặp nhau. Tạm biệt!” - Gã giựt tay lại, đập mạnh lên bàn, khiến cả bàn ăn run rẩy. Nhiều tiếng xì xầm xuất hiện, tôi loáng thoáng nghe tên mình ở đấy, tôi hiểu họ đang bàn tán gì, nhưng điều làm tôi sững sờ nhất, vẫn là cái quay lưng dứt khoát của gã, tiếng bước chân gã xa dần, át hẳn tiếng xì xầm, huyên náo của mọi người.

Tôi không gặp gã nữa.

Tôi chuyển qua làm công việc phân tích số liệu, không đi thu thập số liệu của gã nữa.

Tôi không mấy lo lắng lắm, vì nhiều người ghét cái công việc yêu cầu hiệu quả công việc cao này. Còn công việc thu thập số liệu thì đa phần là thảnh thơi nhiều hơn.

Phòng bếp vẫn sẽ giao đồ ăn chia từ phần ăn của tôi cho gã, nên cũng chẳng gì đáng lo lắm (sau một hồi thương lượng cùng uy hiếp)

***  
Tôi là một công dân ở dưới đáy xã hội - bữa đói thì nhiều, bữa no thì không có, sống ngày dài giữa thiếu thốn và khinh khi. Tôi làm công việc dọn dẹp ở một khu vực trong lò phản ứng nhà máy hạt nhân - không phải vì họ tốt bụng, mà là vì họ sẽ không trả lương, chỉ cho tôi ít cơm thừa và chỗ trú. Nhưng bấy nhiêu vẫn đủ để tôi sống.

Tôi không biết do đâu, nhưng nhìn nhiều người đã chết trước mắt, nhìn xác họ bị đối xử như thứ bệnh dịch đáng kinh tởm, khao khát sống lại bừng cháy mạnh mẽ trong tôi. Tôi muốn sống, dẫu cuộc sống có tệ hại như thế nào đi chăng nữa.

Một lần lò phản ứng bị trào, và tôi vô tình hứng chịu cái quá trình chất phóng xạ diễn ra.

Đến lúc tôi tỉnh lại, tôi phải tham gia vào một chương trình nghiên cứu gen. Không một ai nhìn tôi bằng ánh mắt khinh khi, vì họ e sợ tôi - kẻ có bốn mươi sáu nhiễm sắc thể. Nhưng, xuất thân ở tầng lớp thấp như tôi vẫn phải chịu đựng nhiều.

Chỉ có một người.

Cậu ấy là tiến sĩ nhỏ tuổi nhất trong nhóm, cậu ấy không nhìn tôi bằng cái nhìn của một vật chết, một vật thí nghiệm, mà nhìn tôi bằng ánh mắt của một người dành cho một người. Tôi chú ý đến cậu nhiều hơn, càng chú ý lại càng thấy cậu đặc biệt.

Tôi tỏ ra thô lỗ với cậu, vì tôi hiểu, những kẻ khác loài sẽ bị phân biệt. Nhưng cậu vẫn tới, đưa tôi lon nước ngọt ấy, lon nước ngọt ngào hơn cả nụ cười của cậu, ngọt đến mức tôi cứ ngỡ đó là thứ nước thánh của thiên sứ.

Cậu hay lấy cơm giúp tôi, vì cậu nói:

“Tôi thấy anh đi không nỗi nữa rồi, để tôi”

Khi tôi mở hộp, tôi nhận ra, không có thịt ôi, không có nước thịt, chỉ có đùi gà, rau cải, và canh. Đó là lần đầu tôi được biết đến mùi thịt ngon, sau những năm dài sống kham khổ, đó là lần đầu tôi biết đâu là bữa ăn ngon.

Đó là ấm áp từ cơm nóng, rau luộc, canh ngon. Và hơn hết thảy đó là ấm áp từ nụ cười dịu ngọt của cậu.

Những lần tiếp sau đó, bữa ăn của tôi luôn đúng nghĩa là một bữa ăn. Tôi biết hết thảy là do cậu. Những đau đớn sau những giờ tra tấn như tan biến. Lần đầu, tôi biết mình mong đợi gì sau những giờ khắc nghiệt ấy. Tôi mong gặp cậu, không phải qua tấm kính lạnh lẽo, không có những thiết bị tra tấn, chỉ có tôi và cậu, mặt đối mặt qua bàn ăn dài, và đó là khoảng cách đủ gần để trở thành đẹp nhất trong tôi.

Hơn hết thảy những món ăn tôi từng thèm khát, tôi khát khao ở cạnh cậu nhiều lắm. Nhiều đến mức tôi muốn ôm ghì lấy cậu, nhưng, nếu.. chuyện đó xảy ra, thì liệu tôi có thể ở cạnh cậu tiếp hay không? Xã hội xa lánh, khinh khi tôi, tôi chịu được, nhưng nếu những gièm pha kia quấn lấy cậu, tôi sao có thể chịu nổi đây?

Xã hội này vốn là tập hợp của những bất công, tôi rõ ràng điều này. Làm gì có đúng hay sai, chỉ có số đông và thiểu số. Đa số thì thích loại bỏ thiểu số, và đáng buồn thay con người lại là đa số, trong khi tôi mãi mãi thuộc về thiểu số. Từ lúc sinh ra đã là tầng lớp thấp, đến lúc này nhiễm sắc thể lại không thuộc về bất kỳ con người bình thường nào. Sớm hay muộn, điều đó cũng sẽ đến thôi..

Nhưng hơi ấm, ấm còn hơn tia nắng kia, làm sao tôi nhẫn tâm vứt bỏ? Rốt cuộc tôi nên ích kỷ cho bản thân, hay là nên ích kỷ cho cậu đây?

Rồi chuyện gì đến cũng đến.

Phần ăn của tôi lẫn của cậu tệ dần. Mọi người bắt đầu xì xầm, về một nhà khoa học gàn dở thân cận cũng một gã còn chẳng phải người. Thậm chí tôi biết họ còn ngáng chân, chơi xấu cậu trong những bài báo cáo dài hơn chục trang. Tôi đợi. Đợi cậu nói câu tạm biệt, vì với sức cậu, không khó nhận ra những bất công này tới từ đâu. Nhưng thứ đợi tôi, chỉ là những bữa ăn cùng nhau như mọi lần, vẫn là nụ cười ấy, dẫu phần ăn có tệ hại cỡ nào.

Đáng không?

Tôi không rõ. Nhưng cũng không muốn câu trả lời, vì tôi biết, mình sẽ chững bước.

Khi cậu hỏi:

“Ý tôi là cuộc sống như thế này. Chịu đựng, hồi phục, chịu đựng, rồi lại hồi phục” - Tôi thấy cậu nhìn những vết thương nham nhở trên tay mình bằng nỗi đau xót tràn khỏi ánh mắt, tim tôi thắt lại, đau đớn hơn cả lúc những vết thương này khắc lên da thịt. Cậu đưa tôi phần cơm của mình, tôi nhận lấy, ngấu nghiến nuốt.

“Cậu biết không? Ít ra là có cơm ăn” - Tôi nuốt cơm của cậu, lòng cố ghi nhớ hương vị này.

“Đáng không?” - Tiếng cậu vẫn dịu ngọt tựa như thiên sứ.

“Ít ra vẫn sống. Nếu họ không đưa tôi ra khỏi đống phóng xạ đó, chắc hẳn tôi chết rồi” - Tôi vào mắt cậu, đôi mắt xanh thẫm, đẹp tựa một đại dương. Nếu họ không đưa tôi khỏi chốn đó, sẽ không có ngày tôi chìm được trong ấm áp xanh thẫm này. Tôi biết ơn vì điều đó.

“Sống.. quan trọng như thế? Kể cả khi nó khiến anh đau khổ đến thế này?” - Bàn tay chạm lên da thịt tôi, nồng ấm đến nao lòng.. Tôi đã sống, không biết ngày mai, chỉ đơn giản là tồn tại. Nhưng kể cả khi phải đau khổ, chỉ để gặp em, tôi bằng lòng.. Một bữa cơm, một ánh mắt, một cái chạm nhẹ, đã đủ cho một hồi ức đẹp tuyệt vời, cho những tháng năm dài đau khổ.

“Đủ rồi!!! Cậu sẽ không bao giờ hiểu!!! Một kẻ sống sung sướng như cậu đâu bao giờ hiểu cuộc sống của những kẻ như tôi?Tốt nhất, chúng ta không nên gặp nhau. Tạm biệt!” - Tôi đứng dậy, quay lưng, bước đi, mãi mãi ra khỏi cuộc đời em. Cầu chúc cho em được quay về những năm tháng bình yên hơn ngày gặp tôi. Cầu chúc cho em hạnh phúc, thay cả phần tôi.

Những tưởng bấy nhiêu sẽ đủ để đưa em xa tôi vĩnh viễn. Nhưng những bữa ăn vẫn đến tay tôi đều đều. Những phần cơm còn ấm, có canh và rau, đôi khi còn có thịt. Tôi nhìn chúng, lòng ích kỷ thì mang tới cho tôi niềm vui, nhưng nhiều hơn thế, lại là lo lắng, rồi em sẽ ra sao, nếu em vẫn không sẵn lòng chà đạp một kẻ như tôi để sống tiếp?

Nhưng em vẫn không xuất hiện bất kỳ lần nào nữa, những người đến lấy số liệu luôn là những gương mặt khác, xa lạ, dè bỉu. Em đâu rồi?! Dẫu khiến em tránh xa tôi, nhưng tôi vẫn muốn ngắm nhìn em, dù là nơi xa xôi, tăm tối. Nhưng những gì tôi còn lại, chỉ là những bức tường, những lời nói, những ánh mắt khinh bỉ, những bữa ăn ấm đến mức thiêu đốt tôi.

Thật mỉa mai làm sao, khi tôi luôn muốn em xa tôi, để đến khi em xa tôi thật rồi, tôi lại chạnh lòng đau đớn và nuốt vào lòng nuối tiếc khôn nguôi. Thật là một trò đùa khôi hài.

***  
Những số liệu ngày càng đổi khác, tôi nhận ra là có gì đó đã thay đổi. Nhiều hơn là trái tim của tôi cũng thay đổi, nó thổn thức, kêu gào khi thấy tên một người.

Tôi biết.

Biết rõ ràng cái gì đang xảy ra, không phải do gen, không phải do sắc tố hay một thứ phản ứng hoá học nào cả.

Chỉ đơn giản, là không muốn thừa nhận.

Tay tôi lướt trên những số liệu in rõ ràng trên giấy, những con số thay đổi theo thời gian, gen của anh ấy đã dần thoái hoá rồi, sắp không chịu nỗi nữa rồi..

Cả tôi, lẫn anh ấy đều không còn nhiều thời gian.

***  
Những vết thương dần lâu lành hơn trước, những nỗi đau trong tâm hồn cũng không vơi dần đi.

Tệ hại.  
Chết tiệt.

Tôi biết rõ, lẽ ra tôi phải biết rõ. Sự sống chưa bao giờ dễ dàng, dù có chịu đựng, dù có chống chọi thế nào, thì phải chăng ngay từ đầu tôi đã sai? Cố sống chỉ khiến nỗi đau kéo dài hơn thôi, chỉ khiến sẹo chồng sẹo.

Giấc mơ một ngày thức giấc trong bình yên, những tia nắng nhẹ nhảy múa trên vai em - người tôi vẫn mơ về sẽ cùng tôi thức giấc mỗi sớm mai, hệt như thủy tinh vụn vỡ..

Từ bỏ..

***

“Anh biết không?” - Tôi nhìn anh say đắm. Trái tim nơi ngực trái như rực lửa. “Nếu anh có bốn mươi sáu cặp nhiễm sắc thể, thì tôi.. chỉ có hai mươi hai. Cuộc sống là một trò đùa khôi hài, Erik”

“Làm sao.. làm sao mà-”

“Tôi đã luôn biết tên anh, luôn biết.” - Tôi chạm vào gương mặt anh, nhoẻn miệng cười.

“Tôi luôn bị bệnh, nhiễm sắc thể rối loạn, thiếu hụt, và tôi không có nhiều thời gian. Khi thời gian mà bộ gen trao cho anh nhiều hơn người khác, anh đã phí hoài nó tại đó. Trong khi thời gian mà bộ gen trao cho tôi ít hơn người khác, tôi đã dùng nó-” - Tôi mở còng tay của anh -”Tại đây”

****  
Em đến vào một tối muộn, mở cánh cửa phòng giam của tôi, trước khi tôi kịp nói gì, em đỡ tôi đứng dậy và băng qua những hành lang dài của phòng nghiên cứu.

Chúng tôi chạy trốn.

Tôi không hiểu, cũng không muốn hiểu nguyên nhân do đâu. Chỉ cần là em, chỉ cần là em, tôi sẽ cùng em.

Những nhân viên bảo an nhanh chóng phát hiện ra điều bất thường và truy đuổi chúng tôi. Họ không ngần ngại nổ súng, những vệt đạn kéo dài trong không khí, lao vút tới chúng tôi. Nhưng bàn tay em vẫn kiên định choàng qua vai tôi và đưa tôi đi.

“Hãy bỏ mặc tôi đi, chúng ta không thể-” - Tôi hét lên.

“Anh có thể.” - Em gầm lên, dáng hình em nhỏ bé nhưng tràn đầy kiên định - “Sống một cuộc sống tốt hơn.”

Giây phút ấy, tôi biết: Tôi sẽ đi cùng em. Tôi sẽ sống. Sống vì em, vì cuộc sống tốt hơn, cùng em.

Em và tôi leo lên chiếc xe đậu sẵn sau lùm cây um tùm và phóng đi. Em đưa tôi đến một căn nhà ở khu vực xa lạ nào đó, hoàn toàn tách biệt.

Em đỡ tôi ngồi xuống, nhưng chân em khụy ngã. Đến lúc đó, tôi mới biết, chiếc áo blouse của em đầy máu. Tôi gào lên, nhưng tay chân tôi như lạnh đi, chẳng còn biết làm gì. Nỗi đau choáng ngợp tôi.

“Làm sao bây giờ? Em cần phải đến bệnh viện ngay!!”

Em nhìn tôi, không đáp, em nhìn sâu vào mắt tôi, và tôi thấy ở em tràn đầy tình cảm.

“Anh biết không? Nếu anh có bốn mươi sáu cặp nhiễm sắc thể, thì tôi.. chỉ có hai mươi hai. Cuộc sống là một trò đùa khôi hài, Erik”

Không, tôi không hiểu em đang nói gì cả. Chỉ biết gương mặt em trắng bệch, sự sống như thể đang rũ bỏ em. Nhưng làm sao mà.. làm sao mà em biết?

“Tôi đã luôn biết tên anh, luôn biết.” - Em chạm vào gương mặt tôi, bàn tay em không còn ấm áp như trước, môi em nhoẻn miệng cười. Tôi cầm tay em, dù rất bất tiện, bởi tay tôi còn bị còng lại, nhưng tôi vẫn nắm thật chặt, cố truyền em hơi ấm. Tôi muốn truyền mọi thứ cho em, kể cả hơi ấm, kể cả sự sống.

“Tôi luôn bị bệnh, nhiễm sắc thể rối loạn, thiếu hụt, và tôi không có nhiều thời gian. Khi thời gian mà bộ gen trao cho anh nhiều hơn người khác, anh đã phí hoài nó tại đó. Trong khi thời gian mà bộ gen trao cho tôi ít hơn người khác, tôi đã dùng nó-” - Em mở còng tay của tôi -”Tại đây”

“Tôi giải thoát cho anh, Erik. Hãy sống một cuộc đời mà anh khao khát.”

“Không không. Cuộc đời mà tôi muốn, là em, vẫn luôn là em. Tôi đã sống để mong ngày gặp được em.”

“Tôi đã sống, những ngày dài mệt nhoài. Chỉ biết đặt mục tiêu sống sao cho có ý nghĩa. Tôi từng muốn.. khụ.. giải mã những bộ gen, để sống. Nhưng rồi tôi nhận ra, tôi sống như thể đã chết.. đến ngày tôi gặp anh.”

“Đừng nói nữa..”

“Tôi biết, anh khác biệt. Tôi cũng khác biệt. Tôi đã luôn chạy theo anh. Giờ, anh đã an toàn rồi. Thẻ căn cước mới của anh tôi đã chuẩn bị, cả tiền nữa. Hãy sống như anh muốn, Erik. Đừng ngoảnh đầu lại.."

_I'll take the pain, take it all away_  
_Em sẽ thay anh gánh nỗi đau này, đem nó đi thật xa khỏi anh_

_Just call my name on the edge of the night_  
_Chỉ cần anh gọi tên em, dẫu trong đêm tối_

_And i'll run to you, i'll run to you_  
_Và em sẽ chạy tới bên anh, chạy tới bên anh_

_Even if it's gonna break me, love_  
_Dẫu em có vì tình yêu này mà tổn thương thật nhiều_

Em ấy có viết thư để lại cho tôi. Em ấy bảo rằng bản thân em ấy vốn dĩ sẽ không thể sống lâu hơn nữa. Bước chân cuộc đời của em vốn ngắn ngủi, em muốn dùng nó, mở cánh cửa của đời tôi. Phải chăng em đã không biết, tôi cũng đã cố sống sót, để gặp em, tôi mới có mục tiêu để sống. Tôi chẳng khác gì em cả. Em nói tôi phí hoài bộ gen, nhưng, tôi tình nguyện, dùng nó, đổi về ngày gặp em.

Và tôi, thề bằng cả cái tên - thứ mà đã chẳng ai gọi sau ngần ấy năm - sẽ khiến họ trả giá. Thề bằng cả bộ gen - những gì em đánh mất, những gì em chưa từng thấy, tôi sẽ thay em ngắm nhìn. Để ngày kia, khi gặp lại, tôi có thể kể em nghe mọi thứ. Và nói em biết, tôi yêu em, Charles.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Nếu các bạn không phiền, hy vọng các bạn để lại bình luận hoặc góp ý để mình phát triển hơn. Cảm ơn các bạn :x


End file.
